Chat Roulette
by MandyLeigh87
Summary: Bella feels like a nobody at school until a overheard conversation leads her to Chat Roulette. What are the chances she gets paired up with her crush? Very likely. BxE Rated M OS


**A/N: This was my contribution to the Fandom 4 Texas Compilation, for relief of the horrendous wildfires in Texas. Huge thank you to those who donated, I hope you enjoyed all of the wonderful stories. If you didn't get a chance to donate this time around, I hope you'll consider it next time you see a fandom cause. We can make a difference! Thank you!**

* * *

><p>"Out of the way Isabella!" Jessica chimed as she purposely bumped into me in the hallway. My books fell from my arms and hit the floor hard. Everyone looked. Just like they always did.<p>

"It's Bella," I mumbled softly to no one as I bent down to pick up my books.

I was a nerd. A nobody. And she was the Goddess of Forks High School. I hated her for that even though the last thing in the world that I wanted was to be like her.

Sure it'd be great if my eyes were the sparkling blue that hers were and weren't covered up by my hideous thick glasses. My dull, lifeless brown hair hung limply at my sides and my body wasn't anything to show off, which was why I usually hid it underneath all of these sweaters and baggy clothes.

She had close to 1,000 friends on Facebook and I barely had twenty. Half of them were family; two were my best friends, my only friends. The rest were people whoring themselves out for a higher friend count. I was just another rung on their ladder of social hierarchy.

I sighed as I heard the final bell ring and scurried into my class.

I actually liked school. I didn't mind studying and I did well in all of my classes. Biology was my favorite class, but it was my least favorite subject.

I sat next to Edward Cullen, resident hottie and all around gorgeous guy. Now if you took a quick look at him, you might see what most of the people around here see. He's got the thick glasses, just like me. His shirt boasted some kind of lame Calculus joke that everyone would make fun of him for. Well everyone except for her. Jessica.

Edward was a nerd, just like me, but he was from the other clan in the school. We never really associated with each other and for some reason Jessica was set on converting him to a popular kid. It was one thing that girl and I had in common. We saw something more in him. Of course I'm sure she was only interested in corrupting him and using him, but I loved him. Truly loved him. All of my notebooks were plastered with his name encircled in perfectly messy hearts and I'd dreamed of being Bella Cullen on more than one occasion. And because he was in the superior nerd clan, I doubted he saw anything more than anyone else. At least he knew my name.

I spent most of the class ogling the handsome boy next to me. The bell broke through my thoughts, signaling the end class and beginning of lunch. I rushed to my locker and exchanged my books for my sack lunch before heading to the cafeteria.

Alice waved me over to a booth in the corner, our normal spot tucked away from anything and anyone who mattered. She was with her boyfriend, Jasper, who was chomping away at some carrots.

"Bella!" Alice waved as I sat down. "How is your day going so far?" She smiled, revealing bright orange braces.

"Fine. Did you get your colors changed?" I asked, pointing to her teeth.

"Yep." She closed her mouth and looked down. She always hated her braces, but I didn't think they looked that bad. Plus it was normal for someone to be in braces for…seven years. Right?

"They look nice," I said.

"You look beautiful." Jasper turned towards her and kissed her cheek. She finally smiled again and snapped his suspenders against his side.

I sighed and took out my boring ham and cheese sandwich. I glanced across the cafeteria. I spotted Jessica and her Jock Strap clan sitting at the tables in the center. Across the way, on the complete other side, was Edward and his sister Rosalie. They were both tapping away on their laptops. Word on the street was they were both tapped for full rides at MIT.

"Earth to Bella?" Alice snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"What?"

"Staring at Cullen again I see." She shook her head. "You need a boyfriend."

"Have you seen the people that inhabit this school?" I asked.

"What about….Mike?" She nodded over to the kid sitting all alone in the booth beside us.

"Last year, he did a presentation on boogers." I scrunched my face up in disgust and almost gagged. Even that was a little too scientific for me.

"Okay, maybe not Mike. But I worry about you, honey. Are you getting any action?" She asked in an incredibly serious and concerned tone.

"Alice," I scolded.

"It's a perfectly legitimate question, Bella." She rested her chin on her palm.

"That…is none of your business." The truth hurt. In fact, the last time I'd gotten any action was when Jacob Black tried to stick his tongue down my throat at the movie theater. I was fourteen.

The bell signaled the end of lunch so I stuffed the last of my sandwich I got up to join the group of students that were being herded towards the door.

I wasn't paying attention as I looked over my notes for my exam next hour.

Jessica's shrill voice cut through my thoughts like a knife through butter. Or more like nails on a chalkboard.

"I spent the evening on Chat Roulette with a hottie from California," she said.

"Chat Roulette?" Lauren asked.

I bit down on my pen and glanced up at them from behind my notebook.

"Yeah," Jessica said with a smile. "It's this online web cam thing where you get randomly paired up to chat with people."

"Chat?" Lauren cocked her eyebrow.

"Chat," Jessica said. "All the celebrities do it. My goal is to find them. And have a little fun along the way." She winked, making me nauseous and intrigued at the same time. I'd never heard of this thing, but it sounded strange.

Someone cleared their throat beside me and I nearly stumbled over my own feet. I slowly turned my head and felt my heart flutter. Edward.

He was staring at me through his beautiful glasses. He shuffled his books in his arms and offered me a polite smile.

"Bella," he said with a nod.

"Edward," I whispered.

"Studying for that English exam?" He peeked over my shoulder at my notes. I rushed to cover up his name scribbled at the bottom of the paper.

"Yep," I squeaked. "How was it?

"I had it first hour. Wasn't too bad. I'm sure you'll do fine." He smirked at me and I almost melted into jelly right on the spot. Instead I faceplanted into the door that someone had failed to hold open for me.

"Ouch!" I screamed. My forehead was in pain. My glasses were probably broken, not to mention my nose.

"Shit," Edward said, rushing to my side. "Are you okay?"

I tried to hold in the tears as I backed away from the door. I spotted the crack in my glasses right away and started panicking because I knew there was no way I'd be able to take this English final without them.

"Fine," I shrieked, holding onto my books and hightailing it to the nurse's office. I chanced a look back and saw Edward standing in shock next to the door. I glared at that stupid piece of metal and cursed it for ruining my moment with Edward. _We'll meet again, Door. Possibly with an ax or a blowtorch._

"Mrs. Cope, I can't possibly take my exam," I explained, pulling off my cracked glasses and handing them to her.

"I know you have contacts, Bella. Why don't you ever wear them?"

"I don't like putting my finger in my eye," I said, chewing on my lip.

She grabbed an ice pack for my forehead and nose before she started scribbling on her notepad. "Regardless of your glasses, you've got quite a large bump on your head. I'm going to send you home for the day, but I'd like you to stop at the hospital just to get it checked out to make sure you don't have a concussion. I called your father for you."

"Great," I said sarcastically. Like the people of this school didn't think I was enough of a klutz, now my dad had to pick me up because I decided to pick a fight with a door.

Right on cue, the door opened and Charlie walked inside.

"Hi, honey," he said.

"Hey, Dad." I sighed and grabbed my glasses as I hopped off the table. "Let's go."

We were silent on the drive to the hospital. We'd taken this trip several times. It was nothing new.

My dad checked me in as I took a seat in the waiting room and they called me in fairly quickly. The nurse took all my vitals and said that Dr. Cullen would be right in.

I sighed. Of course I'd get Edward's dad as my doctor. What else did the Universe have in store for me today?

Dr. Cullen came in a few minutes later and greeted Charlie and me before checking out all my notes.

"Run into a door again, Isabella?" He asked.

"Yes." _While I was mesmerized by your beautiful son._

"Any headache, blurred vision, anything."

I held up my broken glasses and shrugged. "Blurred vision."

He laughed a little and shined a light in both of my eyes. "I don't think you have a concussion, but I'd definitely keep an eye on it. If you start noticing anything strange, come back right away okay?"

"Will do."

He nodded and took my charts so I could get discharged. Charlie thanked him and we were on our way home.

When we got home, I put in my contacts that I hated wearing and got started making dinner. I figured since I had some extra time I could do something a little more complicated than usual. Anything to occupy my time until I got back to studying later tonight.

After dinner, I headed up to my room and changed into a tank top and pajama shorts before settling in front of my computer for a long night with Mr. William Shakespeare.

I spent four hours analyzing every line and every word, making sure I understood everything. For some reason, my overheard conversation with Jessica in the lunchroom kept coming back to my head.

_No, Bella. You said yourself it was dumb. _I bit down on my lip and pushed my cursor over the search engine. _No. _I clicked on it and hovered over my keyboard. I wanted to slap myself for even considering it and I almost did when I started typing the words. _Chat. Roulette._

I gulped hard and waited for the site to load. It asked me for permission to turn on my web cam. Did it have permission? Was I really going to do this? I didn't have time to think it through because my finger clicked yes and the next thing I knew my web cam was roaring to life.

I froze when I saw my face pop up in the little box and anxiously waited while they found me a partner to chat with. A few moments later, a girl holding a little yapping Chihuahua popped up. She had a fake smile plastered on her face. She frowned as soon as she saw me.

"Hi," I said softly. I probably looked terrified or constipated. Or both. I had no idea what I was doing.

"You're not a dude," she said with a scowl.

"Last time I checked, no."

"Ew." I saw her reach for her computer and then a little icon popped up, letting me know that my conversation had been ended.

"Bitch," I mumbled as it connected me to my next partner. I ran my fingers through my hair and leaned forward towards the screen. The box finally popped up and revealed a fairly normal looking middle-aged man. Or he would have looked fairly normal if he actually had clothes on.

"Oh my God!" I screamed. "Ew!" _End chat. End chat._ I slammed my palms down on the keyboard, frantically trying everything to get his thing off my screen.

A box finally popped up and told me that my chat had ended.

I exhaled loudly and sunk back into my chair, already exhausted with my Chat Roulette adventures.

"Maybe I should just log off…" I said to myself. I'd already had two misses and I wasn't sure if I was ready to go another round.

I closed my eyes and huffed. When I opened them back up again, I saw him. _Him._ Edward was staring back at me in the little box below mine.

"Holy shit," I said under my breath. Neither of us were speaking or moving. We were just staring at each other like a deer in headlights.

After the longest awkward pause known to man, he finally spoke.

"Bella?" He leaned closer to the screen and I leaned back.

"Yeah?" I said through a grimace.

"You're not wearing your glasses…" He said.

"They're broken…" I said, trailing off. This was unreal.

"You look…nice." He smiled nervously.

I blushed and bit my lip. I was talking to Edward. And I mean really talking to him. Maybe. Why did it take a stupid Internet craze when we saw each other every day at school?

"Thanks." I tucked my hair behind my ear and pulled my knees up to my chest. "This is a little weird," I admitted with a laugh.

"So you heard Jessica today too?" He leaned back and pulled one leg up similar to mine. I noticed he was wearing sweatpants. Heart flutter.

"Yeah."

"Well lucky for me, our mutual curiosity paid off."

"Why's that?"

"Well now I get to sit here and talk to you."

Heart flutter. He wanted to talk to me. Why?

"You could talk to me at school," I said.

"There are too many distractions at school. Now it's just you and me." He smirked and rubbed his lower lip.

"Okay," I said with a smile. "What do you want to know?"

"Just the inner workings of the mind of Bella Swan." He reached under his desk and pulled out a beer. My eyes widened. "What? You think just because I can four point Calculus with my eyes closed that I don't cross the line every now and then." He popped of the top and took a sip.

"I don't know." I shrugged. I reached below my desk and pulled out my own secret stash. His eyes widened. "I guess we're more alike than you thought." I cocked my eyebrow.

"Touché." He nodded and tipped his beer to me. "So my dad told me you stopped by the hospital today."

"Doesn't that violate Patient Confidentiality?"

"Yeah it does. But I asked, so it really wasn't his fault. I'm very talented at persuading people to get what I want." He stared at me for a moment and I stopped breathing.

"And what else do you want?" I stuttered. _Oh God. Why did I say that?_

He smirked and took a sip of his beer. "So I saw you at the football game last weekend..."

"You did?" I squeaked. "I don't usually go, but my dad said I needed to get out more."

"You should come more often. Watch me play." He cocked his eyebrow.

"Okay," I instantly agreed. "I uh…I really liked that drum line feature that you guys did."

"Thanks." He pushed his glasses up his nose. "I looked for you after the game. I was going to Jessica's party and I thought you might want to go."

"Oh." I looked down and blushed. "I don't really go to those parties."

"Why not?"

"I don't really think I'm welcome. I mean…." I shrugged. "I'm not one of them."

"Nobody's one of them. Even the ones that think they are aren't. That's the whole point of cliques, don't you see?" He rested his finger against his temple. "It's all about fear. Everyone's afraid…even Jessica is afraid. Because once they get out of high school they're never going to be…worshipped like they are now. So they live it up, torturing others because it makes them feel good. I don't care about any of it."

"No one would ever worship someone like me…" I mumbled.

"You're wrong." He stared at me.

I cleared my throat. "So you aren't afraid then?"

"I'm afraid of a lot of things." He laughed.

I smiled and leaned forward. "Name one thing you're afraid of."

"You."

"Me?" It was laughable. "Why are you afraid of me?"

"Because you make me nervous."

"What? Do you think I'm going to beat you out for valedictorian or something? Because that's not happening, Einstein."

"No." He smiled. "You make me nervous because I like you." He sighed and looked down at his lap as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "And you look fucking beautiful right now and I'm having a hard time dealing with it." He laughed to himself and slowly looked back up.

"Did…Did I just hallucinate?" I stuttered.

"No." He shook his head. "You're beautiful."

"I…." I didn't know what to say. I was fairly sure that despite Dr. Cullen's diagnosis, I had a concussion. Because I just heard his son tell me that I was beautiful.

"I think about you all the time," he mumbled. "And everytime I'm at school, in Biology, I imagine sneaking off with you and…worshipping you like you deserve." I gulped hard. "But you scare me," he said.

"So why are you telling me this now?" I said softly.

"Because this stupid Chat Roulette is making me brave. And I've had a few beers." He glanced down at the few empty bottles of beer on his desk. I looked at my own, barely realizing that I'd downed four in the last hour of talking with him.

I leaned closer to the screen. "You scare me too."

He groaned and looked down. I thought I'd freaked him out. Not that he didn't freak me out by what he was saying, but he seemed to be genuinely upset.

"Shit," I hissed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, just pretend I didn't say anything," I said quickly, trying to recover.

"Bella stop. It wasn't…" He shook his head. "When you leaned forward like that, I could see down your shirt."

"Oh God," I whispered, completely mortified. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Don't do that. I liked it. A little too much."

I slowly moved my arms away from my chest and shifted in my seat.

"Black lace bra?" He kinked his eyebrow. "You're a lot sexier than you think you are."

"No, I'm not…" I shook my head.

"You are." He licked his lips. "Can I see it?"

"You want to…" I trailed off. I felt dirty. I felt a little embarrassed and a little violated. And a lot turned on.

"Please," he said. "Please let me see it."

"O-o-okay." My fingers fumbled as I reached down for the hem of my tank top. I grabbed the fabric and held my breath as I pulled it over my head.

I closed my eyes before I could see his reaction. I finally slowly inched one eye open and found him leaning back against his chair with his shirt off. My stomach flip-flopped.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Tit for tat?" He suggested.

My eyes wandered down his perfectly sculpted chest and rested on his abs. They weren't overdone, just the slightest outline muscles creating the shadows on his skin.

"But your chest is bare…" I mused. _Where did that come from? Was I actually condoning this behavior? Yes. Yes I was. _

"That's true." He nodded and bit down on his lip. "What can we do about that?"

"Well you can either put on a bra or I can take mine off…"

He thought it over for a second. I didn't wait for his answer. I stood up and turned away from the camera. I reached around and unhooked the back of my bra, pushed it off my shoulders, and let it fall to the ground. I wrapped my arm around myself, covering my breasts just in the right spots, and turned around.

I couldn't believe I was doing this. But he made me feel sexy. I barely felt like myself and felt like I was finding myself at the same time.

Edward's hands were down below screen, but I knew what he was doing. He was touching himself. In front of me. _Oh God._

"Bella," he moaned.

I found my hand slithering south, towards the waistline of my shorts. I bit down on my lip, feeling embarrassed for the slightest moment before I continued. It wasn't that I hadn't ever…you know. But I'd never done it in front of anyone. The thought of it should have scared me. It didn't. The fear of someone watching was squashed by something even more powerful. Lust. Desire. Want.

"Are you touching yourself?" Edward breathed. I nodded and dipped my fingers into my underwear. "Fuck," he whispered.

I imagined it was him. And the more I got into it, the more I found myself enjoying it. My arm slowly began to fall from my chest, exposing my breasts completely to him.

"I wish I was there with you," he said. "I want you."

"I want you too," I whimpered.

My hips began bucking up to meet my hand. Edward scooted his chair back just a little, enough to show himself to me.

I'd never seen a penis before. I mean, I've seen pictures. But not a real life one. Seeing his long fingers wrapped around his, moving and pleasuring himself for me was amazing. I licked my lips in anticipation, even though he wasn't here. I wanted to lick the screen. I wanted to lick him.

"Edward…" I moaned. My head fell back against the chair as my fingers plunged inside me once more. I was paralyzed. I'd never felt something that strong before and it made me shiver with excitement when I thought about what it would feel like. What he would feel like. I was aching for it.

Edward cried out and doubled over onto his desk, his shoulders heaving up and down with each breath.

He finally sighed and glanced up at me with a lazy grin on his face. "I can't believe how perfect you are."

I blushed and giggled as I reached for a blanket to wrap around myself. I jumped when I heard the creak of the floor out in the hallway. My dad must be awake.

"I have to go," I said in a panic, slamming the computer screen down and jumping into bed. I heard him crack open the door to check on me before disappearing into the bathroom. He was always awake before dawn. I should have been watching the clock.

I didn't fall back asleep before my alarm sounded, telling me to get up and go to school. I had the headache from hell, probably because I drank a little too much last night. Or maybe it was telling me I shouldn't go to school to avoid the embarrassing confusion that I was sure to experience. What did last night mean? How was I supposed to talk to Edward now? Were things different?

I got up and put my contacts in because my glasses were still broken. Charlie said he'd take them into the doctor's office today and hopefully they'd be able to fix them as soon as possible. I'd never worn my contacts to school and it scared me.

I searched my closet for something to wear. I found some jeans in the back of my closet that I never wore because I was convinced they were too tight. Alice always begged me to wear them because she said they made my ass look good. I grabbed a nice sweater that still had the tags on it and ran a comb through my hair before heading downstairs. Charlie looked at me with a strange look in his eyes as I grabbed my backpack and started towards the door.

I kept my eyes out for Edward as soon as I pulled into the parking lot. I noticed his Volvo was missing from its usual spot, which I found to be strange. Maybe he wasn't here today. I gasped, my mind going to the worst possible scenario. He didn't want to face me. He was embarrassed about what we'd done last night and now he hated me. It was the only possible explanation.

I drifted through my first few classes, feeling anxious and out of it. I barely paid attention to everyone's wandering eyes as they followed me down the hallway and into my classrooms.

I got to Biology, feeling a little down that Edward wasn't there. I hovered outside the door, peering in and hoping that he'd somehow materialize at our empty table. He didn't.

"Isabella, is it?" A voice said behind me.

I turned around and was surprised to find Eric Yorkie, Jessica's on again, off again Jock boyfriend.

"It's Bella," I sighed, annoyed that he decided to speak to me. He'd never uttered two words to me before today.

"Right, Bella." He put his hand on the locker beside me and leaned in with a nauseating smile. "Listen, are you busy?"

"Uh…when?"

"Right now."

"I have Biology in two minutes." I pointed to the classroom. "And so do you."

"Yeah. I was thinking of skipping." He glanced down at my chest and smiled. "I was thinking…maybe you'd want to join me." He brushed his hand over my arm.

"Why would you ever think that?"

"I know that I haven't really…talked to you before. But you're a good-looking girl; I'm a good-looking guy. I've got a large backseat." His hand slipped down my side and grabbed my ass.

"Back off, Eric." I pushed him away. I noticed a small crowd had gathered around us. Jessica was glaring at me like I was the Spawn of Satan. I didn't know what her problem was. I didn't ask him to touch me.

"Come on." He tried to touch me again and I fell back against the lockers, just trying to avoid him.

"She said back off, Yorkie."

I gasped and peered around Eric. Edward was standing behind him with his arms over his chest. Eric saw him and laughed.

"You going to protect her, Cullen? Going to attack me with your dumb ass drum sticks?" he laughed again and put his arm around my waist, pulling me reluctantly towards him. "She wants to go with me."

"I think you're delusional." Edward smiled sarcastically and took a step towards us.

"Aw. Does Edward have a crush?" Eric teased. "She's not yours, Cullen. Go tinker on your computer, Nerdward."

"She is mine." He took another step towards us and in that moment, he seemed so much bigger than he ever had before.

"I'm his," I whispered.

Everyone around us started gossiping amongst themselves as Eric released me.

Edward took his place beside me and trapped me against his body and the lockers. Dominant. Strong. A little possessive. I couldn't believe this was happening to me, but I never wanted it to stop.

"Where were you?" I asked. He brushed my hair away from my face.

"I had a dentist appointment. They had to take molds for my retainer."

"Oh." I looked nervously around at everyone watching us. I gripped tightly onto his arm, just wanting to hide away.

He leaned down and smirked as he whispered in my ear. "Are you scared?"

I sighed, feeling myself relax in his arms. "No," I said.

He gripped my waist and pressed his lips to mine. I barely heard everyone's cries of horror against the beating of my own heart.

Edward's hands traveled down to my thighs, gripping and pulling them up around his waist as he kissed me. I felt weak. I felt strong.

His hands roamed over my body as he nipped at my lips. I loved the feeling of his glasses against my face, the soft yet powerful grip of his hands on my legs. I didn't care about the crowd or the fact that the principal was storming down the hall right now. I only cared about kissing him. My first real kiss. That I actually wanted anyway.

"Excuse me!" The principal said. "Okay, separate!" He yelled. We didn't listen. Edward smiled against my lips and slipped his tongue inside my mouth. I moaned and gripped his hair, holding his face to mine. "Mr. Cullen! Miss Swan!" He clapped his hands as some of the group started laughing.

"One minute Mr. Webber," Edward mumbled. He kissed me again and brushed his hands up over my hips, pulling my shirt up slightly, just enough to feel the bare skin of my stomach.

"Enough!" Mr. Webber yelled. Edward kissed me once more and stepped back. "The rest of you to class!" He turned towards Edward and me. "You two. In my office. Now!"

Edward grabbed my hand, his smile never faltering, as we walked towards the principal's office. I'd never been here for something like this. Only when I was getting praised for my good grades or sent home because I injured myself. This was new.

"Your behavior was completely unacceptable. And I expected better from you two!" He pointed at us. "Causing a scene like that and acting so inappropriate….I never!" He slammed his fist down on his desk. Edward held in a chuckle beside me. "I'm suspending you both for two days, but I'll allow you to make up your assignments. I'd hate for this little incident to ruin your futures. But I highly suggest you use these couple of days to reflect on your actions." He sat down and scribbled on two separate pieces of paper. "Your parents have to sign these before you are allowed back on campus. That is all."

Edward and I grabbed our papers and headed to our lockers. We packed up our things and he walked me out to my truck.

"Are you going to be in a lot of trouble?" He asked, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. I shrugged.

"I don't know, I've never really been in trouble."

"I'll talk to you later?" He smiled and grabbed my phone to program his number into it. I jumped up to kiss him before I hopped into my truck and headed towards the police station. I figured I might as well get this over with.

My dad jumped up as soon as I stepped inside.

"Bella? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He ran towards me.

"No. I'm okay."

"Then what are you doing out of school? Did you guys have a half day today?"

"Not exactly." I handed him the piece of paper from the principal. "I got suspended."

"I'm sorry. Can you say that again? I thought you said you got suspended." He laughed as he started reading the paper. "You got suspended!"

"Just for two days," I argued.

"What the hell happened?... Inappropriate behavior?" He glanced up at me, demanding an explanation.

"Edward Cullen and I were making out….in the hallway."

"Cullen?"

"Yep."

"I don't understand, Bella."

"What's my punishment?" I asked.

"Punishment?" His brow furrowed. "I don't know. I've never had to do this before." He rubbed his forehead. "Okay, I guess you're grounded." _Like I go anywhere anyway. _"And…no cell phone."

My heart dropped. That was the one thing I didn't see coming. He couldn't take my phone. I had to call Edward.

"Dad," I whined.

"Don't Dad me," he said, I'm sure feeling like he was doing something right. "Hand it over."

I reluctantly reached into my pocket and gave him my phone.

I sulked for the rest of the day and completely ignored him when he got home. Thankfully he didn't think to take away my laptop so I could at least chat with Alice on Skype.

"I can't believe you got suspended for having sex with Edward in the hallway!" She gasped.

"We were not…" I lowered my voice. "Having sex. We were just kissing."

"You might as well have been from what I heard." She turned her head towards her bedroom door. "I have to go, my mom's waiting for me to watch 60 Minutes."

"Okay. Bye." I waved and exited out of her window. I ventured onto Youtube and got lost in adorable kitten videos for the next hour. I was just about to log off when a "ding" sounded from my Skype. I closed out of Youtube and smiled as I read my notification.

_Edward Cullen has requested a video chat._

My heart fluttered as I clicked "accept" and saw his face on my screen again. This was going to the best suspension ever.


End file.
